Just Listen
by vicsmoria
Summary: Rapunzel has some very exciting and shocking news to share with Eugene, but for some reason the hints she's dropping aren't working.


*** Okay, I am madly in love with the movie Tangled! I literally watched it all day! And Flynn (a.k.a Eugene!) and Rapunzel are the cutest couple to ever grace a Disney movie! Please read and review (if you like) ***

Five years had passed since the lost princess, Rapunzel, had returned back home to her kingdom. The kingdom flourished with happiness, peace, and prosperity and the king and queen could not be any happier to have their daughter back home safely. As for Rapunzel herself, well she was happily married to the man who had shown her the outside world. The man who had rescued her from the suffocating walls of her tower. The only man she had ever come to love. Eugene Fitzherbert.

After Eugene had rescued her from the evil, manipulative clutches of Mother Gothel, the two of them had brought Rapunzel home to her true parents and she had returned as the rightful heir to the throne with Eugene at her side. Yes, the two were happily married and the kingdom would be expecting a new king in the near future. Rapunzel thought her life couldn't get any happier then it already was. She had a loving husband, warm and caring parents, and an entire kingdom of generous people supporting her. What could make her life any more perfect then it already was? She could name one thing.

About a week ago, she began experiencing very strange and unexpected stomachaches, almost a thousand times worse then a usual stomach pain. Eugene being his usual, joking self told her she must have eaten some rotten cake or something and advised her to lay off the snacks. She just responded with a wifely gesture of a blow with her deadly frying pan, earning a squeak of satisfaction from her chameleon, Pascal. So Rapunzel went to see the royal doctor just to make sure everything was okay. To her relief, she wasn't coming down with some sort of mysterious plague that would make her entrails come out of her ears. That wouldn't be becoming for the future queen, now would it. But what the doctor told her had turned Rapunzel's world upside down.

_Well…that explains the constant stomach pains_ She thought as she felt a few beads of sweat form on her forehead. Its not that she wasn't happy; she couldn't even begin to describe how ecstatic she was. She felt like a bundle of fireworks being lit at the same time and exploding into a festival of colors in the nighttime sky. She was just feeling uneasy about telling Eugene. She had a strange feeling that he wouldn't take it calmly, and that was tying her stomach up in knots.

Rapunzel stood in front of her window that led out onto her personal balcony. From there, she could overlook the entire kingdom, taking in all of the afternoon beauty. The window was slightly ajar, so a slight breeze came in causing her silk curtains to dance about the room lightly. A cool summer breeze tickled and kissed her face, but she was to deep in contemplating to feel its gentle warmth. "How am I going to tell him?" She thought aloud, pacing back and forth nervously.

"Tell who what now?" A familiar voice called from behind. Eugene. A tiny, shocked yelp escaped from the back of Rapunzel's throat as she heard his voice. He blinked a couple times in confusion. "Sorry, I didn't know husbands entering their wife's room was such a scary and unexpected occurrence." He said jokingly. Rapunzel held her hands in front of her face, her eyes widening. She felt as if a whole family of butterflies were flying around in her stomach. A puzzled look came over Eugene's face. "Um, is there something I'm not aware of here? Is Pascal hiding somewhere? Do you two have some devious plot to attack me?" He asked questioningly, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Rapunzel let out a breath she was holding in, she had to act natural right now. She cleared her throat and threw a wisp of her auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"No no, not at all. I'm just…lost in thought! Yes that's it! Because I'm…" She paused for a moment. What to say, what to say. "Just planning a little day out together! Just me and you!" She blurted. It wasn't exactly a lie, but perhaps this would be the perfect time to tell Eugene the news, drop some hints during the day. _This is a perfect plan! _She thought giddily to herself, clapping her hands together.

"Are you now?" Eugene asked with a small smile. "Well what did you have in mind m'lady?" Rapunzel didn't think that far ahead. She glanced out her window and towards the woods. The green leaves stood out vibrantly in the clear, blue sky. A walk in the woods; simple but good enough.

"Er…a stroll through the forest! Now doesn't that sound nice?" She said briskly while taking his hand, pulling him forcefully towards the door. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Perfect! Let's get a move on then!" She answered for him.

Rapunzel led her husband through the thick greenery. It was a warm day and the sun shined through the trees, leaving patches of light scattered on the fresh grass. Rapunzel had always had a habit of not wearing shoes since she was a child and that never changed. She sighed blissfully as she felt the dewy grass tickle her feet and a ray of sun warm her entire body. She gripped lightly Eugene's hand as they walked together in the woods on the outskirt of the palace. "It really is a lovely day isn't it?" She asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Yes, just like yesterday and the day before." He said with a teasing grin. "What's got you so excited?" Rapunzel twirled around like a ballerina, her dress sashaying along in the breeze.

"Ohhhh nothing!" She said with a wink. The light chirping of a family of birds rang in her ear. Sitting in a freshly made nest, a mother bird with her four hungry chicks cheeped. _Perfect! Time to drop the news. _Rapunzel thought to herself, bouncing on her heels in excitement. "Eugene! Eugene, look at the baby birdies!" She said giddily. Eugene cocked an eyebrow and stood on her toes, looking at the feathered family. "Look at the _babies_! They're practically newborns! _Newborns!" _She said, putting extra emphasis on the word newborn and babies. Eugene tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you trying to tell me something here?" He asked quizzically. Rapunzel's smile widened and she nodded. Eugene stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. Rapunzel clasped her hands together eagerly, awaiting his response. He snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh! I know! You're saying the mom is going to make a big meal. That's a lot of kids she has to feed. Do I win a prize?" He asked triumphantly. Rapunzel's face dropped; he couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Are you kidding?" She asked hopefully, crossing her fingers behind her back. He looked at her as if she had three heads.

"No?" He ruffled her soft, brown hair. "Come on, let's keep going princess." He said sweetly while taking her soft hand once more. _Okay…okay that hint was a fluke…no matter. I'm sure I can drop some more. _Rapunzel thought to herself, quite determined.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and Rapunzel couldn't believe how Eugene was so…so…thick! Rapunzel tried everything to break the news to Eugene but nothing worked. She thought she had him when they came across a passing family of deer. He just assumed she really liked the color brown.

The sun was starting dip down into the sky, turning the blue sky a vibrant shade of pink and orange. Rapunzel and Eugene had finally returned from their little afternoon adventure and were now lounging around in their bedchamber. Eugene was raving about how wonderful today was; Rapunzel letting a few nods and grunts of agreement escape her throat.

There was a slight tapping on Rapunzel's large oak door and she raised her head. "Yes?" She called, curious as to whom it was. They opened the door slightly, not wanting to invade the prince and princess's privacy. It was one of the royal families many servants, his arm filled with an abundance of boxes. He was a very old, frail man but he seemed to carry all of the packages without any trouble.

"M'lady, sorry to disturb you but the new paints you ordered have arrived. I just wanted to deliver them as soon as they got here." He said politely. Rapunzel's eyes dawned with excitement. She did love painting and drawing until her hands were stained with an array of different colors. But, a new idea hatched in her mind.

"Oh yes!" She said, jumping up and rushing to the door to assist her servant. She snatched up every last box and gave him a nod of thanks. "Thank you very much, I appreciate it!" She chirped and gave him one of her trademark smiles. Eugene cocked an eyebrow at her freshly found excitement.

"I know you love painting but you seem about five times as cheerful." He joked. She ignored his teasing; she was too distracted with the task at hand. She dropped the paint boxes on the floor, the crates rattled a bit with the sudden impact. "What are you-" He began but he was cut off by the crinkling sound of paper. Rapunzel pulled out a large sheet of construction paper and laid it on the ground like a picnic blanket. She grabbed a fresh, clean paintbrush and dipped it in one of her new paints.

"Just watch me!" She said with a wink and continued to glide her hand along the paper. When she painted, it was like a synchronized dance. Each movement of her wrist was perfect, fluent, nimble, and the end result was exquisite. Eugene struggled to follow her hands but she was too quick. Multiple different colors and lines decorated the once blank sheet and in a matter of minutes, a perfect picture was formed. She held her paint-stained hands out in a ta-dah pose. "Look Eugene!" She said, her voice ecstatic.

Eugene's eyes scanned the paper, paying strict attention to detail. Rapunzel had painted the both of them, standing in the woods together. But Rapunzel was holding a small, somewhat-familiar blanket-clad bundle in her arms; smiles literally painted on both their faces. "It's us…but…what are you holding?" He asked quizzically, tilting his to the side. After a minute, realization flashed in his eyes. His mouth was agape as he struggled to form words. "Is that…is that…" He began.

"Eugene," Rapunzel began, "I'm pregnant!" She squealed happily while clasping his hand in hers. Eugene looked at her, a confused smile on his face. "Eugene?" Rapunzel asked. Slowly, he fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. "Eugene!" She gasped as she rushed to her fainted husband. And thus, a new chapter begins in the storybook of Rapunzel, and her prince charming.


End file.
